MurderMan Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome, fellow death lovers. Welcome home. Here's a short story I wrote when I was 12. The Life After Death ' ' Craig was sitting down staring into the endless depths of space when he died. His head hit the grassy hill and his wavy, beautiful blonde hair waved for potentially the last time. It happened subtly and quickly, and he felt no pain. But he did die. Nothingness. He felt nothingness for a supposed eternity. At least, that’s what it felt like. Then he woke in a strange, smoky smelling room. He felt that he was lying horizontally so he sat up straight to take a look at the strange new environment. Shouts and yelling filled the room. Most of the shouting was coming from this very tall and wolf-like creature, standing at the top of a podium, type stand. It had a wolf head and a human body. “ORDER!! I DEMAND ORDER,” he was shouting. The shouting and yelling stopped and all the other creatures stopped and looked at the leader, standing up, with a furious red face. “He has awoken,” he said, in a not-so-cheerful tone, “stand pitiful being.” Instinctively, Craig stood up and looked at the creature in the eye. The creature wore a name tag that said El Pueblo, which explained his deep Spanish accent. He wore a nice, leather suit and some Ray Bans. His wolfish head peered out from overtop of the stand placed in front of him. Craig had just assumed the El Pueblo was a male because of the style of outfit and the deep Spanish accent, but he still was only assuming. “Craig Sally John,” he snared “You had a very severe heart attack, which killed you. Do you deny?” “Where ... am I…. exactly?” Craig stuttered. Stuttering was one of Craig’s many flaws. “DO YOU DENY!?” He grumbled, making the whole room shake. “I… Don’t even know how I…. Died!” Craig said, looking El Pueblo in the eye. “You had a heart attack, that’s how you died. Do you deny?” “No, I guess” Craig said, finally getting a grip of himself. “Very well, I think because he did not serve anyone in any good way he should be sent straight to the depths of the hellish dimension in which you humans call Hell.” he said looking at his accomplices for their approval, but they stood there, looking at him with their jaws wide open. “Objection, your honor! You can’t send the poor soul to the hellish dimension! He won’t survive a day!” “Shut it, you insignificant fools! My decision is final.” He snapped his fingers, and that was the last Craig saw of the godly courtroom. ' ' 0 0 0 ' ' He found himself, lying down on a hard, blue rock. He felt a bit woozy, but soon regained his senses and started scanning the foreign environment. Craig groaned as he tried to sit up. His back hurt as if he’d slept on a bed of nails. Then out of nowhere a demonoid creature swooped down and started attacking Craig with it’s deadly talons. The creature had rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth and it’s gigantic wings looked as if they’d been through a shredder. Craig was frantically trying to smack the beast in the face so he could get away, but he had no success. Then he remembered that he had a pen in his pocket. His left hand was fending off the beast and his right hand had flown down and was scrambling about, trying to get his pen. He grasped onto something that was plastic. He pulled it up and with all his force, he thrust his hand into the side of the beast. The demonoid creature fell to the ground with a pitiful whine. The pen had been pushed into its lungs. Craig scrambled to his feet and surveyed the environment. He was in, what looked to be, Hell. Miles and miles of blue rock stretched out around him with fire pits, engraved in the ground. He had awoken next to a licorice black river. Sounds of the dead moaning, echoed off the cavernous walls. Craig peered into the distance and saw what looked to be a mountain. It was made out of black rock instead of blue rock, and creatures were swarming around the bottom, as if in a mad panic to reach the top. “Don’t wanna go there, boy,” A strange voice said. Craig turned and faced the river. A tall, slim figure stood in a raft which looked like it would sink if something as much as a feather landed on it. The figure had gray robes on with a hood that concealed his face. “Who are you?” Craig asked, shaking. “I am the carrier, my job is to carry lost souls, like your own, to the lord Death himself. Just kidding, I take people across the river.” The figure said, staring at Craig. “Why couldn’t I just swim?” Craig wondered aloud. “If you touch this water, you would burn instantly, wouldn’t recommend it to you puny mortals.” Craig was a bit suspicious of this sketchy figure standing on a rickety raft on black water. “OK, why shouldn’t I go to that mountain.?” Craig asked, wondering how much this creature knew. “Because, boy, Death himself lives there, and monsters from all over the realm want to get to the top so they can escape this fiery pit.” “Wait a minute, are you saying I can escape from this place?” “Yes you can get out, using the portal at the top of Death Mountain, but you would need a lot of luck to get to the top, Death guards the portal like a dog and his bone.” The figure answered. “Take me there.” Craig said, taking a wad of cash out of his pocket. “What is this strange material?” He said as he vapourized the bills in his hand. “Wha… What did you just do! That was $20!” Craig shouted at The Carrier. “Dollars?! Who do you mortals think I am! I only take human skulls!” He bellowed at Craig. “But since I’m in a good mood, I’ll take you anyway.” Craig clambered aboard the raft and gave The Carrier a dirty look. ' ' 0 0 0 ' ' Craig had watched The Carrier the whole way, making sure he didn’t do anything suspicious. He hopped off, onto the blue rocky ground. “Good luck Craig!” The Carrier shouted as he floated downstream, “You’re going to need it!” And that was the last Craig ever saw of The Carrier. Well he was annoying, Craig thought as he walked down the stony path, which was littered with human skulls. The path led into a pitch black tunnel. Craig tried to peer into the darkness but could see nothing. The tunnel led into what looked to be the centre of Death mountain. Death Mountain was as black as darkness which gave it an extremely chilling feel that. Like ice forming up your spine. Craig knew there was only one way to go, so he packed up his courage and stepped into the gloomy darkness. Pretty much as soon as Craig stepped in he was confronted by a horde of angry demons. They were a swarm of angry bees. Very angry bees. Craig reached for his pen but realised he had left it in the demon before. He stumbled backwards as the demons pried at him, with their long, sharp talons. One caught Craig in the side of the chest, leaving a rather nasty cut. Another caught him in the leg. Craig squealed in excruciating pain. With nothing else to do Craig just sprinted through the crowd of angry demons. He felt as they slashed at him but he still powered through them. Once he reached a large open place, the demons seemed to shudder and backed off. The room was very open, but it was still underground which gave it a gloomy feeling. “Mmm, I’ve been expecting you, Craig.” A deep, dark voice bellowed in the darkness. An old man with a gray cloak, emerged from the surrounding darkness. “I am truly astonished that you made it this far, but you will still die, for I am Death.” The old man’s body started warping into a slender figure and his body posture went from hunched over, to standing straight upright. A scary looking scythe then formed in his hand. At that moment Craig felt a power, of some sort, surged through his body and he felt amazing. He then raised his hand with no conscious thought of doing so, and Death started choking and floating. “Wha.. what are you doing?! You lied! You are a celestial! How did.. You.. get…. To ...hel..” SNAP! Death’s unmoving carcass fell to the ground with a loud thud. His carcass then lit up and turned into what looked like a black hole. Craig instinctively walked up and touched the strange, swirling hole. Craig blacked out. ' ' 0 0 0 ' ' Craig woke up in his own comfy, woollen bed. Dazed and confused, he sat up and wondered where he was. That’s when he realised he was in his own home. Once he was fully woken up, he realised that he still felt really good after his duel with Death. He then also realised that he was naked, so he quickly chucked some underwear and some jeans on and went outside to examine what had happened in his absence. It seemed as if nothing had happened except a few hours passing as it seemed to be midday. He went up and knocked on his neighbors red, wooden door. “Hello, Craig! What do you need deary?” The Elderly woman in front of him asked. “Oh, hi Mrs Echard, I was just wondering what the time was?” Craig asked politely. “I believe it is 2 o’clock. Is that all you need?” she wondered skeptically. “Yes, thank you.” He said as he slammed the door shut in her face. Craig fell to the ground, as if something was tugging at him from the back of his mind. He screamed in pain. He stumbled, but managed to stand up. Something was telepathically connecting with him. Telling him something. Destroy them all, The voice said. Craig’s head was spinning. He tried to run. He tripped. A huge cut appeared on his knee. The nearby cat came over to investigate why he was in pain. Craig tried to pat it but It just disappeared as soon as he touched it. Mrs Echard came crying out. “What did you do to my little Mew Mew! You monster!” She said as she huddled down to the spot where the cat had last stood. Craig tried to back away but accidently made Mrs Echard disappear. Destroy Humanity, The voice said. Craig obeyed. ' ' TO BE CONTINUED . . . (Wrong because there’s no one left to continue this story) I Need help building out this community? * Category:Browse